poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Diesel Trio
This is how enter the Diesel Trio goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Timothy: Hi. Are you the newbies I'm supposed to show around? Diesel: he, 'Arry and Bert step out of the shadows Yes. Absolutely. Timothy: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really going to love it here. Diesel: Oh, yes. We really sense that there's something, how shall I say, "magical" about this place. Timothy: I'm sure theres something. Come on, let me give you a tour. on, in the hall Timothy: There's the science lab. In there is the Computer lab. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. Diesel: cupping his chin and turns to 'Arry and Bert Hmm. Sounds interesting. Timothy: I'm sure that since you're new, Principle Celestia might sign you up if you're interested. 'Arry: We have been known to sing from time to time. Bert: Hello. I think we sing, like, all the time. That's how we get people to do what we want, you know? Diesel: to Bert, growls and points Bert: Huh? What did I say? Diesel: What you meant to say was that us being in a musical showcase would be a great way to meet other students. Bert: Oh, yeah. Right. That's what I meant to say what you just said. That is what I meant... to say. 'Arry: Ugh! And what you would have said if you weren't the worst, Bert. Bert: I think you're the worst, 'Arry. Diesel: You'll have to excuse my two friends here. They're idiots! Bert: 'Arry, is Diesel talking about us? 'Arry: whispering Doesn't matter now. Just play along. gives 'Arry a thumbs up 'Arry and Bert: Hmph. Timothy:something they are wearing Oh, nice necklaces you three got here. Diesel: Thanks. Timothy: Where did you get them? for Diesel's pendant Diesel: Don't! Timothy's hand Diesel lets go, Timothy rubs it Diesel: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that these pendants mean so much to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Timothy: I understand, Diesel. Diesel and 'Arry walk off, Bert stays behind Bert: If you want to play Skylanders: Superchargers, I'd be happy to. 'Arry: Come on, Bert! pulls Bert away and Timothy ponders over their strange behaviour Timothy: Wow! That was weird. in the cafeteria Toby: So, how was the tour? Timothy: I don't know, Toby. These boys. I think there is something off about them. Charlie: various weird faces Off like this. Or off like this. Or maybe... Gordon: I think we should let him tell us. Timothy: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They acted sort of strange around me. James: What do you mean, Timothy? Timothy: I'm talking about the new guys. James: Yeah, that's right. Diesel is watching Diesel: This is it, boys. It is the moment we are waiting for. Bert: Is it lunchtime? Diesel: No, Bert. It's the moment where we get our true Cybertronian Energy back. Bert: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Diesel: Looks like our voices are strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have to fight to get it. 'Arry: So we're going to do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Diesel. Diesel: It won't be the same like the time before, 'Arry. 'Arry: So what? Diesel: Because, there's Cybertronian Energy here. 'Arry: And? Diesel: And, their negative energy will give us the power we need to get everyone in this world to do our bidding. Bert: But we can get lunch after right? Its Taco Tuesday. Diesel: You're right, Bert. But, just follow my lead. 'Arry: his chin Or my lead. Diesel: 'Arry angrily My lead. thrusts the doors to the cafeteria open Diesel Trio started vocalizing The Diesel Trio: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Diesel: We heard you want to get together!~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ 'Arry and Bert: Shine brighter~ Diesel: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Diesel Trio: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Diesel: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best. The Diesle Trio: Ah, ahh ahh~ Battle!~ You want to win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands~ Battle!~ Emmet: I could beat you, Benny. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Benny(The LEGO Movie): You think, Emmet? Let me build a spaceship. Emmet: That's not technically what Cherry Crash said in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Benny(The LEGO Movie): Wait. Ha! You wish. That's right. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Kaos: I so want this thing. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Glumshanks: Let's do this thing already! Mike (Total Drama): Oh, yeah? You guys wanna bet? Foxy the Pirate: Not if Freddy and Friends get it first, maties! The Diesel Trio and Students: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Students: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Diesel Trio and Students: Battle, We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the Bands~ arguing Charlie: Oh. They're that kind of off. Timothy: Those three are denfinately in control of some dark magic. Evil Ryan:off-screen Ya think, Tim? looks around to see two boys and a girl Timothy: Hi. Are you the three who want to help us? Evil Rayn:he, Bertram and Evil Anna step out of the shadows We are. gasps and faints Evil Ryan: Tim? Are you ok? the dreamworld. Timothy, Ryan and Mike encounters an evil clone of Timothy, Demonic Mal and the Diesel Trio with Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) holding Sunset Shimmer hostage Ryan F-Freeman: Please, Mal! You can't do this with the Diesel Trio! Demonic Mal: I have to, Ryan. The Diesel Trio wants this world to be their kingdom. I want your body so I can rule Equestria as Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Timothy: Hey! Give me back my girlfriend and Twilight's crown! Mike: Mal! You can't do this! Mal laughs and transforms into Dark Ryan F-Freeman Mike: Seriously! You have to stop! Mal: Stop? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm just getting started. Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): I'll make sure that her past is today!Sunset's body feels her evil self in her body and pulls out Twilight's crown Timothy: Sunset? What are you doing? looks at Timothy and smiles an evil smile Sunset Shimmer: I want you to know that I brought Sunset's past. And more power then I could ever imagine!Twilight's crown on her head dark magic from Twilight's crown fills Sunset as she lifts up in the air and then she transforms into a she-demon of herself from the Equestria Girls movie Demon Sunset Shimmer:evilly Ryan F-Freeman:Wreck-It Ralph's voice No way!! screams and faints Zoey: Mike! Evil Ryan: Dark Ryan!? What do you and Dark Ryan want, Sunset? Canterlot High? lands on the ground Demon Sunset Shimmer: No, Evil Ryan. The reason why Dark Ryan is with me. I don't want to rule this fine little high school. I want Equestria! With Mal and the Diesel Trio behind me, I'm going to get it! steps up to Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: If Twilight and her friends beat you before then I'll do the same. Plus, you are not getting Equestria! floats up Demon Sunset Shimmer: Oh please, Ryan. What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have NOTHING! Thomas: He has us and the friends we've made in the past. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. steps right to Ryan Timothy: You don't have to do this, Sunset. Ryan helps Thomas fit in and he became a Prime and a prince. laughs Demon Sunset Shimmer:growls laughter Gee. The gang really is all back together again!laughs Crash Bandicoot: What's so funny? uses her magic to make a fireball Demonic Mal: If you will not join Sunset, Tim. Then you will be exterminated! Demon Sunset Shimmer: Now step aside! Ryan is trying to interfere with our plans one to many times already! He needs to be dealt with! throw a fireball at Ryan and the heroes but Thomas winks Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: What? Thomas: Don't worry, Ryan. I'll protect you!Ryan and the heroes join in and the fireball hits them Demonic Mal: We did it!!! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan!!!!Sunset WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Demon Sunset Shimmer: evilly looks to see her attack didn't work Thomas: Ryan? What happened? opens his eyes and find out that the attack didn't work and his friendship made a force field Matau T. Monkey: Phew.and grabs Sunset's leg Get out of Sunset's body, Sunset clone! Sunset looks at Matau Demon Sunset Shimmer: Get off me, you apprentice of Ryan! climbs up and turns Sunset's head to see Ryan and his friends in a force field Demon Sunset Shimmer: What?! Ryan F-Freeman: For the first time in my life, Cody and I feel more alive!!!Sunset The magic contained in Twilight's Element was able to unite with those that helped create it!! magic from Twilight's crown flows to the force field Ryan F-Freeman: he and his friends gain their antro-pony forms Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Sunset Together with Twilight's crown, they have made a power beyond anything you could possibly imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! You may have Sunset's body and Twilight's crown, bad clone of Sunset Shimmer, but you can't wield them, because you don't got the most powerful magic of all: the Magic of Friendship! Demon Sunset Shimmer: No! Matau T. Monkey: Yes! You'll soon be free, Sunset. and his friends hold hands and form a heart shape then fires a rainbow at Sunset Demon Sunset Shimmer: No!screaming What is happening!? magic from the rainbow separates Sunset from Sunset (Opposite) Thomas: Here and in some other world, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all! make a blast that hits Mal. In reality Evil Ryan: Tim? You ok? I know what to do.out a glass of water and splashes it on Timothy's face Timothy:up Oh. Thanks, Evil Ryan. I had this weird dream. You were in it. to Bertram And you were there.to Sunset Shimmer And you were there.to Matau And you were there. Timothy gets up, Mal peeks in the corner and makes an evil plan Mal: Well, Timothy. When Ryan's body is mine and you back on the dark side, you can rule Cybertron and I will rule Equestria. Bertram T. Monkey:Dr. Robotnik's voice Snooping as usual I see? gasps when Bertram saw him Mal: Bertram!? How come you're not under the new boys' spell? points to the purple gem of his pendant Mal: Your pendant? I get it. You and your friends are sirens. Ryan looks at Bertram and Evil Anna as Mal walks off Evil Anna: Well, Tim. Mal is also a siren. gasps Timothy: You're right, Evil Anna. You and two of your friends can help us. Cyberlings nods Bertram T. Monkey: Remember when Charlie said you turn the students into teenage zombies? I did that for you. to the scene in "Thomas' Human Adventure" Mr. L: My friend have to jump through a lot of hoops tonight, just get his hands on the Matrix. Plus, it really should be his all along! But let's let bygones be bygones. He is your prince now. And you will be loyal.... to HIM!!! smashes the school entrance Rigby (EG): Students! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Bertram T. Monkey: Something's missing. Oh, I know!his hands on his forehead and open his eyes to reveal blue and purple swirls students gets hypnotized and starts to make zombie-like moans ends Timothy: Oh. You did that for me. Mal: Huh? Did I did that? Evil Anna: Not you, Mal.to Bertram Bertram did it. growls Bertram T. Monkey: Don't get angry, Mal. Our pendants protects us from the new boys' singing. Take a deep breath and calm down. does what Bertram told him to Mal: Ok, Bertram. Looks like your pendants protects you and two of your friends. And the Steambooms? shrugs chirps Evil Ryan: I think they are protected like what the Rainbooms have. smiles then Cody shows up Cody Fairbrother: Guys! How come I'm not under the new boys' spell? Ryan whispers why Cody's not Cody Fairbrother: Oh I get it. I'm immune like Sunset and her friends. Evil Ryan: Maybe you can help the Steambooms and tell the principles, Cody. nods and hugs Timothy Timothy: Oh. We got a hugger. How come you and Sunset became friends? holds up a sign that says "Sunset and I are friends back in Equestria." Timothy: You do? And can we get back to following the script? nods Ten Cents: Hey-ya, fellas! Cody Fairbrother: Ten Cents? Is Gamer Kid with you? Kid from Lego Dimensions appears Ten Cents: Yes, Cody. He is. smiles Sunshine: What's the big deal about the Diesel Trio? Gamer Kid: The Diesel Trio? I thought the Dazzlings are the only ones. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe you can help the Steambooms, Gamer Kid. I'll join the Rainbooms when we reformed the Diesel Trio. Gamer Kid: You're right. Let's go tell the principles about what happened. We'll have the Diesel Trio going back to where they came from. Last thing we need is another CHS Event almost ruined by a power-crazed Robo-lunitic.Timothy No offence. Timothy:sighs None taken, Gamer Kid. Cody Fairbrother: I'll find a paper sheet so you can write a message to Thomas and my brother, Tim. Timothy: That's nice, Cody. Like Sunset, you do got a reputation at Canterlot High. smiles and gives Timothy a sheet of paper Cody Fairbrother: I'll go to sign my brother Ryan and the Dazzlings up in this battle of the bands, Tim. Rigby (EG): Maybe we're immune like you and your friends, Timothy. nods and holds a sign that says "Yeah, Rigby. We can help the Steambooms win against the Diesel Trio." Mordecai (EG): Wow, Matau. Where is Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: He's on Cybertron, Mordecai. I saw him in that video Crash sent. shows his friends the video that Crash sent. Ryan is a Prime and a prince Rigby (EG): Wow! I never knew that. Mordecai (EG): Me too, dude. Maybe the Cyberlings can help. nods and they leave Timothy: sighs I didn't know but it's a long time since I saw Optimus Prime and his techno-organic friend Matau T. Monkey: I knew that Cody is friends with your girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer, Tim. I'll start the super wavy flashback effect!! Timothy: I don't want any flashbacks at the moment. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe this will help you, Tim.Timothy a sheet of paper that says "Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother met in Equestria and became friends and the Princess of the Sun's students. They began to study under her wings long before Twilight did. But, unlike Cody, Sunset did not get what she wanted as quickly as she likes, she turned dishonest and cruel. So she decided to abandon her studies with Cody and pursue her own path. One which lead to her taking Twilight's crown and Cody had been the only one who saw her do it. Cody follows Sunset to a mirror where Twilight's crown went into it then Sunset and Cody follow Twilight's crown into the mirror and arrive at CHS and gets a reputation here." Timothy: Wow! I didn't know that. Rigby (EG): Neither have I, Timothy. the principle's office Rigby (EG): Uh, you know about those three boys, Principle Celestia? Celestia nods Mordecai (EG): Matau, his friends and I have saw them singing in the cafeteria and we're not sure that they're doing is right. Predaking (EG): Same thing for the Steambooms. smiles Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Tim. (EG) looks at Sunset and reminds him of the day of the Fall Formal Rigby (EG): Ah, Sunset Shimmer. I remembered you as a demon trying to turn me into one of those mindless slaves. Flashback (EG) looks at Sunset and Cody and runs from them Mordecai (EG): Rigby! RIGBY!!! (EG) went inside the school to be safe Rigby (EG): I'm safe now. glides towards the school and lands on the ground Rigby (EG): AAAHHH!!! (EG) hides behind one of the students Sunset Shimmer: Well, Rigby. I have to say that I have to jump through some many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown and it really should been mine all along.growls But, let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now. And you will be loyal... to ME!!! used her magic to smash the school entrance Rigby (EG): Never! I'll show my friends that I'm brave! and punches Sunset flies as Rigby (EG) runs to his friends and she puts her hands on her forehead and opens her eyes to reveal the swirls that hypnotizes the students and Rigby (EG) (EG) falls onto Mordecai (EG) and starts to make zombie-like moans (EG) gasps Mordecai (EG): Rigby? Are you ok? nods and goes to Sunset and Cody Cody Fairbrother: Wow! That's cool, Sunset. nods and looks at Snips and Snails Sunset Shimmer: Round them up and bring them to the portal. and Snails gives a salute and follow the order Sunset said Ryan F-Freeman: Stop right there, Sunset!his Keyblade Why is Cody with you? Sunset Shimmer: Because, Ryan. He is a friend of mine. Crash Bandicoot: Your plans to rule Canterlot High will be exterminated! looks at Crash Sunset Shimmer: What?! Cody Fairbrother: Spoiler alert. clears her throat and starts speaking her line Sunset Shimmer: Spoiler alert. I was lying when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school. Cody and I want Equestria and with our own little teenage army behind us, we're going to get it. smiles and watches Ryan and the others Ryan F-Freeman: No! You and Cody can not! Sunset Shimmer: Oh please. What chances of you and Twilight think you two going to do to stop us? Cody and I have magic and all you have is a tiny PATHETIC SONIC SCREWDRIVER!! Ryan F-Freeman: You're wrong, Sunset. Plus, you ever heard of mouthwash? Thomas:laughs Nice one, Ryan. Human Rainbow Dash: She and Ryan has us. smiles and Cody flies to Sunset Thomas: We're with your brother, Cody. smiles and Sunset growls Thomas: Wow! I knew that there's still some good in you. laughs Cody Fairbrother: Wow wee! The gang is back together again, Sunset.laughs Let me have a go. makes a fireball with his magic Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? What are you doing? looks at Ryan Cody Fairbrother: Sorry, Ryan. But this is for Sunset. Twilight and you are trying to mess up my friend's plans lots of times already. You and Twilight needs to be exterminated! I hope you survive, Ryan. nods and puts on a blindfold then Cody throws the fireball at Ryan and Twilight and their friends cuddle around them to protect them Ryan F-Freeman:mumbling Amen. fireball hits them and Cody feels very strong and tries not to cry Cody Fairbrother: I did it, Sunset. hugs Cody Thomas: Excuse me? Cody Fairbrother: C'mon, Sunset. Laugh with me. and Sunset laughs Cody Fairbrother: Ah.to see Ryan and his friends survived the attack RYAN!! Thank goodness, you're ok. turns Sunset's head to see that Ryan, Twilight and their friends survived the attack Sunset Shimmer: What?! Twilight and their friends are in a force field Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? Do I need to take the blindfold off? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.the blindfold off The magic contained in Twilight's element is powered by those who help create it. magic steam flows to the force field Crash Bandicoot: Say the names of the elements, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman:echoing Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! and Twilight gain pony ears, wings and longer hair Together with Twilight's crown they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power your friend doesn't have the ability to control. Twilight's crown maybe upon Sunset's head, Cody, but she can't wield it, because she lacks the only thing that is the most powerful magic of all: The Magic of Friendship. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Plus, you got one shot at this, so make it count and free Rigby. Twilight, Crash, Matau and their friends are holding hands and forms a shape of a heart. Then fires a rainbow beam at Sunset and Cody and Snips and Snails Sunset Shimmer: No!screams What is happening!? Cody Fairbrother: I don't know! Ryan and Bertram gets hit by the rainbow and sent flying from CHS to a café where Evil Anna and the Dazzlings are (EG) is freed from Sunset's mind control and looks to see Ryan and his friends are in their anthro pony forms Cody Fairbrother: You're free, Rigby! (EG) smiles and takes a photo of Sunset and Cody then puts on his sunglasses Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Here ''and ''on some worlds like Equestria and Cybertron, it is the only magic that can really unites us all! bright light hits the rainbow tornado [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan